Nuit à la Campagne
by Gathine
Summary: La nuit nous apporte parfois des sentiments inhabituels. Conseil: ne lisez pas cette histoire si vous rechercher de l'action! Futé et Murdock en premier plan. Les commentaires gentils sont permis.


**Nuit à la Campagne** (Rating:PG)

Par _**Gathine**_ (p.s.:L'Agence Tous Risques ne m'appartient pas!)

N/A+résumé: Encore moi, la fille qui n'écrit _pratiquement_ que des histoires avec Murdock et Futé. Hihi! J'y peux rien si je les adore! Ici on verra tout de même nos deux autres chers membres de l'équipe! Le titre raconte pas mal le résumé de l'histoire. Bref, la nuit, on ressent de drôles de sensations...

Avertissement: En anglais on parlerait probablement de _fluff. _J'ignore la traduction française exacte, mais je dirais que c'est, vous savez, ces histoires d'amour, mignonnes et à l'eau de rose! Bon, ici ce ne sera rien de plus que mignon, hein! ;) Bonne lecture de mes délires.

* * *

**++Nuit à la campagne++**

L'équipe avait placé sur l'herbe deux grands matelas gonflables. Leur fidèle camion noir et rouge les cachait un peu de la route, mais de toutes façons il ne passerait personne cette nuit. Il faisait calme et le vent de la campagne était doux.

Soudain, Murdock se réveilla. La première chose qu'il vit furent les étoiles dans le ciel, puis la lune, au loin, à demi cachée par un nuage un peu solitaire. Lui aussi se sentait un peu solitaire, même si ses trois meilleurs amis étaient juste à côté de lui. De toute évidence, il était le seul éveillé, et il était impensable de les priver tous de sommeil pour la mission de demain, sous prétexte qu'il se sentait un peu seul.

Le bruissement paisible des champs parvint à ses oreilles, suivi des ronflements de Barracuda un peu plus loin. En fait, ils n'étaient pas sur le même matelas; Barracuda n'avait pas voulu se coucher à côté de lui, protestant qu'il ferait des niaiseries toute la nuit et l'empêcherait de dormir. Aussi avait-il exigé d'être séparé de lui par Hannibal _et_ Futé. Ça arrangeait Murdock en quelque sorte : qui veut dormir à côté d'un gros ronfleur? Hannibal s'était sacrifié. « Pour cette fois… » avait-il dit. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois ni la dernière et il le savait.

Murdock regarda à sa droite : Futé dormait paisiblement. Il s'approcha de lui, doucement, lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il voulait seulement le regarder. C'est agréable de regarder les gens lorsqu'ils ne le savent pas, lorsqu'ils ne peuvent pas nous dévisager et commencer à poser des questions tellement inutiles. Et puis… Futé était tellement beau. Il avait beau se coiffer sans arrêt, mettre des vêtements de collection et tout et tout, mais s'il savait à quel point il était beau sans tous ces artifices! Il était naturellement beau.

Tout à coup, comme il l'observait, il ressentit quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui lui sembla étrange au début. Il réalisa qu'il avait le goût de… de se jeter dans les bras de Futé, de sentir une présence humaine tout près de lui, pas juste la pressentir comme il le faisait maintenant, mais bien physiquement. Le contact des corps. Quelle pensée délirante! Manquait-il d'affection à ce point? Peut-être était-ce simplement la nuit qui ne le rendait pas complètement maître de lui-même? Maître de ses pensées, de ses gestes. Pourtant, il n'osa pas toucher à Futé, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, n'aurait-ce été qu'un doigt sur sa veste. Agacé, il commença à grommeler à lui-même . « Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?!… » Il continua ainsi à marmonner. Il se retourna vers le ciel, ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration un moment, se retourna sur lui-même, tentant de retrouver un sommeil introuvable, puis finalement se recoucha face à Futé et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il avait les deux yeux grands ouverts!

« Oh, je suis désolé! T'ai-je réveillé? Ce n'était pas mon intention…»

Futé le regarda, pensif durant un moment, puis répondit: « Non.. non, en fait je ne sais pas si c'est toi ou autre chose, mais cela importe peu.. » Murdock se sentit gêné pendant un instant. L'avait-il entendu marmonner ? Il regarda ailleurs, n'importe où sauf les yeux bleus interrogateurs de son ami. « Pourquoi quoi, Murdock? » Il l'avait entendu. Murdock regarda ses pieds, quoiqu'il ne leur trouvait rien d'intéressant. « Murdock, regarde moi. » Il parlait d'une voix calme pour ne pas réveiller les deux hommes à côté d'eux, mais soutenue; c'était presque un ordre.

Finalement, bien obligé, Murdock le regarda d'un air totalement innocent. « Hum, qu'y a-t-il ? » Futé sourit, Murdock savait très bien de quoi il parlait. « Pourquoi quoi? » Répéta-t-il, amusé, défiant Murdock de contredire quoi que ce soit. Il laissa Murdock garder le silence pendant environ une minute et comme il allait reprendre Murdock l'interrompit : « Je me demandais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas faire une chose. » Murdock se sentit rougir un peu, mais il espéra que, dans l'obscurité, ça ne se verrait pas trop. Il détourna le regard. Pourquoi avait-il été dire la vérité? Ne pouvait-il pas mentir? En effet, comme bien d'autres, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à mentir à son meilleur ami. « Bien, c'est un début, pensa Futé, mais il pourrait être plus précis. »

Comme Murdock ne le regardait plus, Futé se tourna et regarda le ciel brillant d'étoiles. Il se demanda pendant un court instant quelle heure il pouvait bien être, même si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Murdock avait peut-être un problème grave à régler. « Murdock, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa gauche pour vérifier le comportement de Murdock. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées et même… –cela se pouvait-t-il?– il semblait gêné, embarrassé. Murdock leva les yeux durant une seconde. « Oui, » articula-t-il.

Entendant la réponse, Futé, toujours allongé, se retourna si rapidement qu'il cru voir Murdock sursauter. S'étant rapproché de quelques centimètres et faisant de nouveau face à Murdock, qui avait l'air encore plus perturbé que tout à l'heure, il demanda sur un ton doux, mais ferme : « Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire, Murdock? » Futé le regarda dans les yeux et Murdock soutint son regard pour une fois. « Eh bien.. cette… chose… » Il ne savait pas comment le dire, sans compter que quelque part dans sa tête était encré qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ le dire, que c'était bien trop embarrassant, voire hors sujet, mal vu. Et le simple fait qu'il s'apprêtait à le dire l'effrayait presque. Futé prit un air compréhensif, mais il restait curieux et sincèrement inquiet. « _Quelle_ chose, Murdock? » Il savait que Murdock allait craquer, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes maintenant.

En effet, Murdock craqua. « …_Ça_! » déclara-t-il soudainement. Alors, sous une impulsion rapide, il passa ses deux bras derrière le cou de Futé, se jeta à moitié sur celui-ci, le faisant retomber sur le dos contre le matelas.

Murdock enfouit précipitamment sa tête où l'épaule droite de Futé, de sorte que celui-ci ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de honte qu'affichait son visage. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Et maintenant qu'il était là, blotti tout contre son ami, comme il l'avait tant souhaité une dizaine de minutes auparavant, il trouva qu'il avait été imbécile de penser qu'il aurait senti une différence. D'accord, peut-être y'en avait-il une, mais il était trop stressé pour la percevoir, pour savourer l'instant. Et il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête ce que Futé pensait de lui en ce moment. Il pensa brièvement à enlever ses bras et déprendre Futé de son emprise, mais son cerveau pensait à trop de choses en même temps pour pouvoir se concentrer sur des gestes à poser. C'était impossible!

Futé fut d'abord complètement surpris. Il cru un instant que Murdock l'attaquait, mais c'était la chose la plus stupide à penser. Puis il cru que c'était un jeu, une blague, mais Murdock avait eu l'air trop sérieux, trop timide, avant pour que ce soit ça. Il ne bougea pas, laissant Murdock étalé à moitié sur lui, ne sachant pas trop _quoi_ faire au juste. Les bras de Murdock le serraient fort derrière son cou, mais Futé n'osa pas le repousser. Son étonnement commença à s'évanouir graduellement.

C'est là que Futé se rendit compte que le cœur de Murdock battait si vite qu'il pouvait le percevoir contre sa poitrine, entre leurs chemises! Comme il devait se sentir mal à l'aise! Certainement plus que Futé! C'était la moindre des choses de le rassurer, de le réconforter… Il posa délicatement ses mains sur le dos de Murdock, ce qui provoqua un léger sursaut de la part de Murdock, qui provoqua à son tour une décontenance minime pour Futé. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il avait la tête de Murdock quasi-collée contre son cou et cette chose inhabituelle ne l'aidait pas vraiment à garder son propre contrôle. Et maintenant, voilà que Futé percevait, parmi les respirations saccagées et le battement de cœur accéléré, quelques sanglots. Il était grand temps de calmer tout le monde!

« Murdock…Ooh-oh, Murdock, ça va aller.. Reprends-toi..Allons. Chut. » Futé parla doucement tout en remettant ses mains sur la chemise de Murdock, d'une manière plus sûre maintenant. Il commença de légères rotations dans son dos. Il n'était pas un expert en massage, mais devina qu'un quelconque geste doux et gentil pourrait apaiser Murdock. En effet, Murdock se calma peu à peu.

Futé se demanda alors qu'est-ce qui avait poussé son ami à agir de la sorte. La première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit lui sembla la bonne : Murdock voulait de l'affection, de la tendresse peut-être. Bien sûr il avait trois grands amis, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas assez. Peut-être que cette nuit il avait eu un moment de faiblesse, qu'il demandait plus, qu'il avait eu _besoin_ de plus. Plus que des gars qui font des missions ensemble, se tapent dans le dos quand ils ont réussi et se sourient si tout va bien. Cette nuit, Murdock recherchait de la tendresse, quelque chose qu'il croyait Futé, un gars, incapable de lui en donner. Alors Futé n'hésita pas, il plaça ses bras autour du dos de Murdock et le serra tendrement tout contre lui.

Bien vite Murdock ne sanglota plus du tout et il commença enfin à relaxer dans la chaleur et la douceur de l'étreinte. Cela lui sembla merveilleux, il avait eu donc raison. « Merci Futé. » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son ami un peu plus tard. « Ça me va. » répondit vaguement Futé, car le sommeil le rattrapait doucement. Il laissa ses mains vaquer un peu dans le dos de Murdock et bientôt elles ne bougèrent plus; les deux hommes étaient complètement endormis dans un sommeil paisible.

Très tôt le lendemain matin, des corneilles traversèrent le ciel bleu-gris. Leurs cris incessants eurent tôt fait de réveiller le gras sergent. Celui-ci se retourna tout en s'étirant les bras et finalement s'assit. Il regarda autour de lui, encore un peu somnolent, observant la nature sous une faible intensité lumineuse due à l'aube et ses débuts de rayons de soleil. Le paysage de la forêt au loin était magnifique et l'ambiance l'apaisait.

Après quelques minutes, Barracuda finit par diriger son regard sur ses coéquipiers qui dormaient encore. Il vit Hannibal étendu à côté de lui et un peu plus loin sur l'autre matelas Murdock à demi-allongé sur Futé qui avait un bras autour de lui. Soudainement un pépiement d'oiseau attira son attention engourdie vers un arbre et…

« QUOI?!»

Barracuda se retourna illico vers le lieutenant et le capitaine. Il n'avait pas réalisé immédiatement ce qu'il venait de voir. Son exclamation étouffée n'avait réveillé personne. Le sergent les regarda, perplexe, désorienté et sans aucun doute embarrassé. Est-ce qu'il rêvait? Il secoua doucement(à sa manière) Hannibal pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

Le colonel se réveilla, puis se mit tranquillement en position assise tout en dévisageant Barracuda. « Bien, j'espère que c'est important. On a des ennuis? Decker? » Il se frotta les yeux, tout en attendant une réponse. Finalement il s'aperçut que Barracuda avait de gros yeux et qu'il montrait du doigt derrière lui. Hannibal se retourna et vit la scène, saisit son étrangeté. Tout cela était plutôt inhabituel. Il se leva et Barracuda l'imita. Ce dernier bafouilla : « Que- qu'est-ce…pourquoi..qu'est-ce que..ils.. »

« Calme-toi, Barracuda. Il y a une explication. Il y en a toujours une. » Il fallait à tout prix réconforter le sergent et surtout contredire les pensées qui se formaient dans sa tête. À vrai dire, les mêmes pensées envahissaient l'esprit d'Hannibal, mais le doute était encore présent. « Voilà, je vais te dire, continua-t-il, en fait Futé a eu un cauchemar et Murdock voulait seulement l'aider à se rendormir. Tu vois? Aussi simple que cela. » Il espérait juste que ce soit ça. Barracuda eut l'air de le croire, car il hocha la tête. Des cauchemars, il leur en arrivait parfois d'en avoir, surtout à propos de la guerre, et certains étaient si horribles… « Mais tout de même… » recommença Barracuda en les désignant. « Tu.. tu es sûr que…? »

Hannibal croisa les bras. « Bon, tu veux être _sûr_ ? Alors, demandons-leur! » Barracuda ne fit aucun geste signifiant qu'il préférait laisser tomber, alors Hannibal n'eut pas le choix. Il toussa, le plus fort qu'il pu, sans avoir l'air de paraître trop suspect. Quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, ça le troublait de faire ça, non seulement il allait les réveiller et ils avaient besoin d'être en forme, mais aussi il voyait l'expression de paix et de calme qui régnait sur le visage de Futé ( il ne pouvait voir celui de Murdock).

Le bruit eût tôt fait de réveiller les deux compères. Murdock bougea légèrement la tête, mais Hannibal put remarquer qu'il se rendormit aussi vite qu'il s'était réveillé. Futé pour sa part ouvrit doucement les yeux. Cela lui prit quelque secondes pour distinguer à qui appartenaient les formes devant lui et quelques secondes de plus pour se souvenir que la masse pesante qui se tenait contre son corps n'était d'autre que celle de Murdock. Pour se rendre compte de la situation, cela lui prit un ou deux instants de plus. Alors il ouvrit grand les yeux et prit compte du regard interrogateur que lui lançait Hannibal et Barracuda.

« Hem-euh.. bien.. je.. » bafouilla-t-il tout en essayant de réveiller Murdock. Il tenta désespérément de le bouger de là, mais Murdock encore profondément ensommeillé ne se rendait pas compte de la situation. Même qu'il se pelota encore plus contre Futé. Hannibal et Barracuda virent le visage de Futé devenir écarlate. Celui-ci reprit alors la parole : « Il… Murdock … a eu un cauchemar, alors… vous voyez… » Il laissa la phrase figée dans l'air.

Hannibal sourit de toutes ses dents et regarda Barracuda. « Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dis! » Barracuda agréa d'un signe de tête et parut satisfait. Futé lui aussi parut quelque peu soulagé par la tournure de la situation. Il tenta de nouveau de se lever, mais Murdock l'en empêcha. « Mmmh- Futé.. où vas-tu donc ? mmh.. » murmura-t-il à son oreille. Futé rougit de plus belle, mais finit par repousser enfin Murdock de sa vigoureuse étreinte, ce dernier redevenant peu à peu conscient.

« Murdock! Ça va aller, c'est le jour maintenant! » Futé, agacé, pressa de continuer le jeu et désigna subtilement des yeux les deux hommes qui se tenaient derrière Murdock et observaient calmement la scène.

« Hein, quoi? » Murdock se retourna et comprit la situation.

« Euh… c'est que cette nuit Futé a eu un cauchemar et… » commença Murdock avant que Futé ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Futé? » interrompit Hannibal, attentif. Celui-ci regarda les deux hommes maintenant assis sur le matelas.

« Ben oui… pourq-... » Murdock se fit interrompre par une main qui toucha plutôt violemment son épaule. Il se retourna.

« Non Murdock, je.. tu.. c'est _toi_ qui a eu le cauchemar! Tu ne t'en souviens pas? »

« Mais… »

« Allons, Murdock! » Futé leva les sourcils et Murdock hocha lentement la tête, comprenant son erreur. Puis, perplexes, ils levèrent les yeux vers Hannibal qui éclata de rire, suivit de près par les gloussements de Barracuda. Futé et Murdock se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'en était fallu de peu cette fois encore.

* * *

FIN


End file.
